Basically Death Battle 7: Asura vs Superman
by Slake Jericho
Summary: It's gonna be hell! Two chaotic beings face off in a destructive battle!


(Death Battle theme)

Wiz: Overpower beings are the bane of the world.

Broomstick: And two overpower beings could wreck it!

Wiz: Asura, the raging God killer.

Boomstick: And Superman, the Man Of Steel! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle!

Asura:

Height: At least 2m (6.5ft)

Weight: Over 400lbs

Other Title: The Destructor

First Appearance: Asura's Wrath (2012)

FEATS…

Wiped out Vlitra almost single-handedly

Came back from the dead multiple times

Forced Augus to draw his sword

-Only Deus previously did that

Annihilated entire armies and fleets of ships

Wiped out Chakravatin the creator

Reincarnated millions of years after "Asura's Wrath"

Fought Street Fighters Ryu and Akuma

-Non-canon

SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH…

Grows in proportion to his rage

Defeated Gongen Wyzen in just his second state

-Wyzen was the size of a planet in his Gongen form

Overpowered mountain-sized Gohma and demigods

PHYSICALITY…

Can jump into orbit

-Can't fly

Top Running Speed: More than 100mph

Highly-trained in Martial Arts

-Possibly Kalaripayattu

-Trained by Augus

MANTRA OF WRATH…

Asura's power source

-Fiery orange in colour

-Amplifies already-impressive strength

Energy blasts

-Punch-based

-One blast destroyed a battleship

-Lock-on blasts stronger than standard blasts

Incredibly destructive

TRANSFORMATIONS…

Vajra Asura

-Gains two extra pairs of arms

-Power increases substantially

Berserker Asura

-Turns into a feral beast w/4 blazing mantra arms on back

-Rivaled the Brahmastra in destructive power

-Can burn out

Mantra Asura

-Achieved by bathing in the mantra of Wrath

-Combines several powerful arms into two bulky ones

-Used to defeat Vlitra and exterminate the Gohma

Asura the Destructor

-Asura's ultimate form

-Larger than the Earth itself

-Punched a hole in a galaxy-sized idol

-Capable of wiping out planets, stars, and more

-Can attain much smaller (human) form with six "Mantra Asura" arms

WEAKNESSES…

Not a strategist

-Fights first, asks questions later

Little self-preservation policies

-Shattered arms most common injury received

Mantra of Wrath can tear apart his body

Asura: But...above all else...I will NEVER forgive you FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRY!

Superman:

Also Known As: The Man of Steel, Kal-El, Clark Kent

Height: 6'3

Weight: 235 lbs.

Occupation: Reporter, Superhero

Debut Appearance: Action Comics #1 (1938)

FEATS...

His punches in mid-fight tear up a planet

Escapes a Black Hole

Moves a Solar System with his bare hands

In a fight with Superman Earth-2, they tore up the fabric of space and time with their punches

Lifts the Spectre with Wonder Woman, and the Spectre weighs an eternal amount of weight

Vaporized Half of a galaxy with Anti-Sunlight

Survived a triggered Supernova from Brainiac

Survives being in the middle of the merging between two massive blasts between two omnipotent beings on Apokolips

Can output Heat Vision energy that rivals the heat of the sun

Blitzed the likes of Darkseid, Lobo, Ultraman and Doomsday with ease

Hits an Infinite Mass Punch so hard it tears a hole in space

Tanked a Magic Bomb so powerful that it was said no man could survive

Froze an intangible opponent with his breath

ABILITIES/SKILLS...

Genius Level Intellect:

-Can work his mind far faster than any humans

-Can comprehend machines and their movements by watching them

-Learned medical practices and how to perform them in the count of five minutes

-Calculated the melting point of Shrapnel in his head

-Analysed a tough situation in a millisecond

Experienced Reporter, Ventriloquist, and Journalist:

-Just because why not

Very Powerful Will:

-Superman's mind-set makes him very hard to corrupt

-He taught himself how to restrain his powers so he does not destroy anything by accident

-This makes him a very skilled leader, one who is fair and makes sure to have order

Torquasm Vo:

-A skill that Superman can use when fighting an opponent, in which he physically restrains himself and dominates somebodies mind with ease as the opponent exerts themselves physically while fighting them. While doing this, he can have his opponent bend mentally.

-Used against a Superman clone of equal intelligence, The Eradicator.

Torquasm Rao:

-Superman separates his mind from body, prevents any mental manipulation, and fights you on an Astral Plane where you cannot harm him.

Expert Unarmed Combatant:

-Was taught how to box by Wildcat

-Was taught Gladiator fighting techniques by Mongul

-Was taught Wrestling by Wonder Woman

Most likely Greco-Roman Wrestling or possibly an offshoot of Pankration, which is the roots of modern day MMA

-Was taught numerous other combat forms by the Dark Knight himself

Batman is trained in just about every martial art in the world, so it's safe to say a good chunk of them, if not all were taught to Superman, who can easily absorb that knowledge with his Superhuman Learning

-Spent 1000+ years in Asgard, training with soldiers there, where he was claimed to be a very powerful fighter

Was possibly trained in some form of Armed Combat in Asgard as well

-With his skill, Superman is proficient in finding Pressure Points or weak points in a fighter, and has beaten the likes of Batman, and a massive tentacled monster while he was depowered

-Can play dead by slowing down his heart rate to extreme lengths

PHYSICALITY...

Superhuman Strength:

-Accidentally destroyed a planet mid-fight

-Strong enough to escape the grasp of a double black hole

-Holds a black hole in his hands

-Punched the Main Man into Outer-Space

-His single punches can smash moons and planets

\- Punched a hole in space with an Infinite Mass Punch

-Tore the fabric of Space and Time by punching a Superman counterpart

\- Pulled the mass of the Earth

\- Pushed a sun and it's solar system out of ours

-Lifted the Spectre with Wonder Woman, and The Spectre weighs an infinite amount of tons

-Lifts the book of Infinite Pages with Shazam, which most likely weighs something similar to the Spectre

-Can lift 200 Quintillion Tons

-Broke the face of a Doomsday clone with ease

-Shattered Earth-2 with one punch

-Could move 11 planets on his own

Superhuman Speed:

-Surprised the Flash and has matched him or had just been below him in speed

-Fought someone while having a conversation, and did not get hit

-Rebuilt a city at FTL speeds

-Can measure time between nanoseconds

-Moves so fast his molecules vibrate, and allow him to phase

-Flew to Vega and Earth in seconds, and Vega is lightyears away

-Can trace things moving at Light Speed

-When Superman uses his speed, time slows down to crawling pace

-Has Speedblitzed the likes of...

Lobo

Mongul

Mongal

Ultraman

Doomsday

Darkseid(and on top of that, blitzed him all the way to the sun)

Zod and Ursa at once

-His Infinite Mass Punch is so powerful it tears holes in space time

-When flying to rescue Supergirl in spaaace, Superman tore holes through dimensions due to his speed alone and had to be stopped by the Spectre

Superhuman Durability:

-Flew through a red sun

-Got hit from America to Europe and it did barely anything

-Tanked a supernova created by Brainiac

-Tanks a barrage of black hole attacks

-He's been stabbed in the heart and walked it off

-Possibly has a healing factor, as his younger self has one

-Tanked a magical hit from the Claw of Horus, a magical weapon that destroys planets

-Was unaffected by a Black Hole

-Tanked the merging of Apokolips and one other planet, caused by two blasts from omnipotent beings

-No-Sells magical transmutation

-Tanks the Mageddon Bomb, which could vaporize half the galaxy

OTHER POWERS:

Heat Vision

-Can focus in on one cell with it

-Can output heat rivalling the sun itself

-Can use it to repair reality

-Can burn through Kryptonian skin

-Was hotter than the fires of hell

-Killed clones of Doomsday with it alone

-Charged a machine that moved a planet 16x the earth with it

-Took on Captain Cold's freeze gun which fires below zero temperatures

Ice Breath

-Can freeze Bizarro

-Fused two monsters together with his freezing breath

-Can shoot out freeze bullets at high speed

-Instantly froze Wonder Woman

-Can possibly freeze your innards as well, as he did it to the brain of a living Cannibal Planet that ate stars

Phasing/Intangibility

-Can vibrate his molecules so fast he can easily phase through other objects

-Phased through Doomsday, and both Mongul and Mongal at once

Can phase out other objects as well, including the whole earth itself

-Can Vibrate so fast, he becomes invisible

Superhuman Senses

-Can hear from the earth's core in outer spaaace

-Can utilize Micro-vision to see closer

-Heard a call for help in another solar system

Superhuman Intellect

-Can absorb information by just skimming

-Can look at machines and realize what they do

-Analysed a super-computer in seconds

-Fought off Brainiac's advanced alien tech.

-Calculated the melting point of Shrapnel in his head

Super Ventriloquism

-Superman can transfer his voice throughout an area to create a distraction

-Can mimic someone else's voice as well

Super Telepathic Will Control

-Can override an opponents body and make them do whatever he wants

-Was used to subdue an entire advanced alien ship

Super Hypnosis

-Can subdue opponents through hypnosis

-Can make someone immediately forget what is happening

...Super Sneezing

-Destroyed...a solar system with a sneeze

THE SUN...

-Superman's greatest power source

-A fifteen minute dip can multiply his power by three

-Can also absorb Anti-Sunlight

Upon doing it, destroyed nearly half a galaxy

HIS TEMPER...

-Superman tries his best to hold back, and most of his feats are him holding back

-If Superman loses his self control when fighting a powerful being, he can become far more dangerous than before, and won't hesitate when he's pushed far enough

-While it takes long to get him there, many beings near his power can do it if he hasn't defeated him

SUPERMAN AND MAGIC...

-Contrary to popular belief, is NOT weak to magic

-Magic bypasses Superman's invulnerability, but still encounters his mental will and durability

-His biological make-up allows him to take attacks from the likes of Captain Marvel, Black Adam, Wonder Woman, The Spectre, and Zatanna

-Due to training with Zatanna, Superman can resist almost all forms of magical attacks, and it takes nigh-Omnipotents to truly bring him close to death or damage him

WEAKNESSES

-Holds Back A Lot

+When he doesn't hold back, he greatly increases in strength, as he can tear apart Lex Luthor's suit like paper

-Is still somewhat vulnerable to magic attacks

-Kryptonite

+An Inconsistent weakness(Superman has fought off Kryptonite Man, survived a Nuke while surrounded by a meadow of the damn rock, and so on)

-Can be susceptible to enough brute force

Superman: It's not an S, on my world it means hope.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In Metropolis, Asura was walking around. Civilians were confused as to why a red half naked man was walking around. Superman came from the sky and landed in front of him.

"Hey, how are you?" Superman asked.

"Don't bother me." Asura demanded.

"That's not a wise thing to say to someone like me." Superman said.

"I said don't bother me!"

"Well...you sound like you need a challenge..."

"I SAID...DON'T...BOTHER ME!" Asura shouted.

FIGHT!

Asura ran at Superman and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards into a car. Superman flew out into Asura and drove his hands into Asura's stomach, continuing to fly forward as he smashed Asura through several empty buildings. He stopped moving, but Asura continued to fly as he started going through houses people were in. Superman quickly flew towards him and punched him through multiple floors of a hotel before Asura reached the bottom. Superman flew to the bottom floor in front of Asura. Superman flew forward, but Asura quickly got up and sped towards Superman before punching him in the face. Asura turned to Superman and began shooting at him. Superman was hit multiple times before blocking the shots with his arm. The shots stopped as Superman put down his arm to see Asura's fist come towards his face. Asura punched Superman out of the hotel. Asura yelled and sprinted at Superman. Asura jumped into the air at Superman, who suddenly exhaled and threw a gust of wind at Asura, sending him into the air. Superman flew into the air after Asura and they began trading punches. Asura grabbed Superman and began punching his face multiple times before throwing him all the way back to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Superman flew up and landed on his feet just in time to hit Asura with an uppercut. Asura slowly stood up and Superman just shook his head. They both ran forwards and went for a punch, with both fists hitting each other. A huge explosion went off in Metropolis as the force of the punch went across the whole world. Asura and Superman fell backwards onto their knees.

"I must say, you're pretty good." Superman said. "Most people don't even last this long."

"Thanks..." Asura said slowly.

They stood up and sprinted at each other again. Asura went for a punch, but Superman ducked and punched Asura in the stomach instead. Superman uppercut Asura, sending him flying into the sky. He flew after Asura and began pulling him to the moon. Asura suddenly turned around and drove Superman into the moon, creating a huge crater visible on Earth. Superman got up and brushed the rubble and dust off of him. Asura sped towards Superman, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Superman's eyes turned red as he shot lasers out of them, shooting Asura backwards into a piece of the moon. Superman sped towards Asura when a fist punched him in the face. Two more fists appeared and also punched Superman in the face. Superman was sent backwards further into the moon. Vajra Asura emerged from the rubble. He jumped into the air onto Superman and began punching him with all of his arms. Superman kicked Asura off of him. Superman got up, a little bruised and battered. He flew into the air and shot lasers at Asura, who kept rolling out of the way. Asura started shooting at Superman, who also dodged out of the way. Superman stayed high in the air, when Asura suddenly jumped all the way up to where Superman was and punched him to the ground. Asura started punching Superman, sending him further and further into the moon. Asura shouted as he punched Superman through the moon. Superman flew around the moon back to where Asura was and flew towards him. Superman grabbed Asura by the throat and flew back to Earth. Superman started flying around the world, slamming Asura into the Empire State Building, a pyramid, the Eiffel Tower and the Stonehenge. Superman threw Asura back to Metropolis and flew after him. Asura slowly got up, before Superman flew towards him and punched off his arms. Asura jumped up and kicked Superman in the face. Superman punched Asura again and sent him into more buildings. The hotel slowly collapsed onto Asura. Superman flew down, but saw a bright yellow light.

RT

Burst!

The rubble flew away as Berserker Asura roared. He slammed a huge fist onto Superman and continued punching him. Asura shot an energy beam at Superman which shot him into the air. Superman continued flying into each planet of the solar system, each exploding on impact. Asura eventually shot Superman into the sun, but didn't stop there. Superman was shot all across the solar system until the energy beam eventually cut through Superman's stomach. Asura aimed the beam up and it sliced Superman in half.

Asura slowly fell to the ground, worn out.

KO!

On Asura's side of the screen, he walked off into the sunset. On Superman's side of the screen, his body floated in space before being sucked into a black hole.

Boomstick: What? Bullshit!

Wiz: While Superman had the strength and speed advantage as the fight began, Asura eventually outmatched him as he got angrier.

Boomstick: That doesn't make sense! Superman would've won easily!

Wiz: But Superman has been killed before by the brute force of Doomsday.

Boomstick: Well...that's true.

Wiz: Plus, he doesn't have the ability to come back to life. Asura, however, does have that ability.

Boomstick: Superman should've given Asura some personal space!

Wiz: The winner is Asura.

Next time...

An elderly man with blue hair and shirt and a lab coat was staring down with a baby with a rugby ball head.

Rick Sanchez vs Stewie Griffin.


End file.
